


Grooming

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: Wing Vale [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://kiyuo.tumblr.com/post/71882393543/and-heres-carlos-his-is-based-off-a-golden">Carlos' Wings</a> and <a href="http://kiyuo.tumblr.com/post/71880148565/decided-to-do-a-wing-vale-8t-first-up-cecil-he">Cecil's Wings</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Grooming

**Author's Note:**

> [Carlos' Wings](http://kiyuo.tumblr.com/post/71882393543/and-heres-carlos-his-is-based-off-a-golden) and [Cecil's Wings](http://kiyuo.tumblr.com/post/71880148565/decided-to-do-a-wing-vale-8t-first-up-cecil-he)

Striding into Carlos' lab, humming a light tune, Cecil paused to set down their lunch before heading further in to watch his perfect scientist before pulling him away for some of Big Rico's pizza.

And true to his habits, the scientist was doing sciency things that the radio host didn't understand; so he just pulled up a seat to watch his favorite scientist.

While letting his eyes roam Carlos' form again, he paused and blinked a few times as he caught sight of brown wings. Huh, he didn't realize Carlos wasn't wearing his lab coat like normal...nor had his shirt on.

This gave Cecil the perfect chance to stare at perfect Carlos' skin but he was more interested in the wings folded behind the scientists back that were usually hidden behind that obstructing lab coat. Which was an utter shame really, the wings looked lovely with their dark brown color against Carlos’ already dark and delicate skin.

A twitch of said wings had the hosts’ eyes pinned on them waiting for any other movement. Now that he was fully intent on watching such beautiful wings, Cecil noticed some feathers sticking out and, leaning over to see the floor, more lay out on the ground as if a flurry had knocked them down.

Rising from his seat, he slid over behind his scientist to take a closer look at the wings; and cringed at the disarray, and how un-kept they were. He knew Carlos got busy and distracted by his science the majority of the time but to have them this bad? It was way passed molting season for all of Night Vale so there was no excuse for his perfect Carlos to have such bad wings.

Better take care of the problem now before he gets, Glow Cloud forbid, _parasites_ , even the thought of such a terrible thing happening caused Cecil to shiver in disgust. Shaking himself free of the thought, he went to grab a hold of the left wing only for his fingers to barely brush the feathers before both wings shot out and nicked him in the face while Carlos jumped at the sudden touch.

Carlos let out a surprised squawk as he spun around, fully smacking Cecil with his expanded wing. The scientist cringed as he managed to knock his science material off the tables before finally being able to pull his wings back in.

Even as he was checked on and was reassuring Carlos he was fine, no he didn’t get hit with his wrist, he couldn’t help but notice a blush had darkened Carlos’ face across the bridge of his nose. Which he had to restrain himself from cooing and gushing all over how cute and disheveled his scientist appeared.

Pushing both their glasses up so they weren’t crooked and threatening to fall off. After that he pulled Carlos, yes even with complaints, over to sit on a chair as he stood behind him and attempted to carefully pull the left wing open again.

Only to be smacked full on in the face by it. And this time Carlos started laughing so much that he toppled off the chair in his fit of laughter.

Cecil pouted as he picked up his glasses, hissing at the cracks in the lenses, before helping Carlos back on the chair; without touching the wings this time. As the heavy blush from laughing so hard died down on Carlos’ face, Cecil made a questioning motion by bringing his wing forward and making a tickling motion along the wrist.

Even though the scientist rapidly shook his head in disagreement, the return of a flush revealed that Cecil was, indeed, correct in his assumption. He questioned the other again by lifting one of the many feathers that had surrounded the floor after his fit.

The color bloomed back onto the scientists face as he turned his head away, his wings tucking tightly behind his back, only causing Cecil to sigh. The Voice of Night Vale slide behind Carlos again and tapping his shoulder made a show of plucking feathers out. A hesitant nod and spread of wings had Cecil pressing a kiss against Carlos’ cheek before starting to carefully pluck the loose feathers still attached.

He hummed with each careful pluck of gorgeous coffee wings with sunspots spattered about. Cecil would keep the feathers if he could but Carlos would no doubt toss them out and keep him from collecting such beautiful feathers.


End file.
